Frío y Calor
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Después de que le rompieron el corazón, Taichi construyó un muro para que nadie pudiese llegar a él, pero éso había sido destruido por Mimi, quien posteriormente vivirá una gran confusión amorosa. [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 1.284

Advertencias: posible ooc (fuera de personaje),

Este one-shot participa en la Semana de diversidad sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Combinación** : 26, Mimi x Taichi / Mimi x Yamato

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Frío y Calor**

* * *

Desde que su mejor amiga, Sora, le rompió el corazón cuando comenzó a salir con su mejor amigo, Yamato, el moreno nunca fue el mismo, desconfiaba de cada mujer que se le acercaba, era como un muro que había construido para que nadie pudiese llegar a él. Tenía miedo de amar de nuevo, esa era la verdad.

Pero entonces alguien llegó a su vida, una chica cuya sonrisa lograba milagros. Lo hacía sentir cómodo con su presencia, esa persona no era nadie más que su amiga Mimi Tachikawa, llevaba tiempo conociéndola, pero nunca llegó realmente a formar algo tan fuerte como lo que tenían, empezaron a salir a varios lugares como amigos, y cada vez lo que sentía Taichi por la castaña era más fuerte, que incluso, lo que alguna vez sintió por Sora, pero tenía miedo de que su corazón nuevamente se rompiera en pedazos, porque no sabía cuántas veces podría resistir pegar las piezas de nuevo.

Y eso volvió a repetirse, cuando Mimi le confesó abiertamente que tenía sentimientos por Yamato, a pesar de que tenía novia, lo parecía inaudito ver como intentaba llamar su atención y el mismo la trataba muy frío y duro, como si no le importase, aunque era comprensible ya que tenía novia.

Días después, se enteró que sus _mejores amigos_ , habían terminado su relación, ¿razones? No le hacía falta saberlas, Yamato no hablaría de sus problemas, y mucho menos Sora. Ellos dos siempre habían sido muy reservados en ese ámbito. Lo que le dolía era ver como Mimi se llenaba de ilusión al saberlo, Taichi no podía ser más un cobrarse, porque si quería a Mimi, debía demostrárselo, por lo que un día se armó de valor y enfrentó su situación.

—Me gustas —Le confesó sin más a la castaña, quien se sorprendió mucho, más que todo porque le había dicho lo que sentía por Yamato— Me gustas mucho, Mimi, no quiero sufrir más…

La chica se sentía muy confundida en aquél momento, y no era por lástima, desde hace tiempo, había empezado a sentir cosas muy diferentes por Taichi, era diferente a lo que sentía por Yamato, pero tenía algo similar, no lo entendía y es por eso que no sabía que responderle a Taichi.

—Lo lamento, yo… no sé qué decir —Le dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pecho.

—Sólo recházame de una vez y así podré superarlo —Le dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada.

—¡No puedo! —Exclamó Mimi—. No puedo porque ni yo misma sé la respuesta. Taichi, te quiero, pero no sé si de esa forma, eres importante, pero Yamato también, esto es… ¿Podrías darme un tiempo?

Taichi aceptó aquélla petición egoísta, con la esperanza de que ella lo quisiera.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Taichi se encontraba comiendo en la misma mesa que Sora, en espera de sus otros amigos, pero ya que se tardaban mucho, la pelirroja sacó una conversación que el moreno estuvo evitando todo ese tiempo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué terminamos? —Le preguntó Sora mientras veía el cielo azul.

—Realmente no, pero es cosa tuya si tienes deseos de decírmelo —Le contestó Taichi indiferente.

—A Yamato le gusta otra persona —Le confesó algo triste.

—Oh.

Taichi no se mostró muy sorprendido, pero debía admitir que si se sentía intrigado sobre quien sería esa persona.

—Lo que me duele es que es amiga nuestra, Taichi —Aquello hizo que el moreno se sintiera muy intranquilo— Se trata de Mimi —Los peores temores de Taichi se hicieron realidad, Yamato nuevamente estaba intentando llevarse a la persona quien lo había conquistado, quien había logrado destruir aquélla pared que con tanto esmero construyó.

—No lo hará, no lo hará de nuevo —Manifestó Taichi a su mejor amiga mientras apretaba los puños.

—Taichi, no me digas que tú también… —Sora lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, no necesitaba terminar esa oración.

En ese momento Yamato había llegado.

—¡Infeliz! —Exclamó Taichi quien se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y lo golpeó en la cara.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Exclamó Yamato gritando fuertemente, todas las miradas de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería tenían sus miradas en ellos, incluida, entre todos ellos, Mimi— ¿Realmente crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de nuevamente quitarme lo único que me hizo sentir mejor cuando tú me traicionaste? —Aquéllas palabras tan fuertes como traición, las tuvo guardadas dentro de su corazón por mucho tiempo, el rubio no necesitaba de más explicación, ya era obvio que todo eso era por Mimi, por lo que, en cierta parte, sintió que tenía merecido aquél golpe.

—Fue inevitable —Fue su respuesta tranquila, Taichi lo miró con mucho enojo, y no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él nuevamente, pero ésta vez, el rubio de defendió. Muchos empezaron a apostar por quien sería el ganador, otros a plantear teorías del porque peleaban, otros con miedo se iban del lugar y otros simplemente apoyaban.

Solamente ellos dos, Sora y Mimi, sabían porque se peleaban.

Porque no le hacía falta a Mimi ponerse a analizarlo tanto para darse cuenta.

Aquéllos dos chicos peleaban por ella.

Se sentía fatal, porque días atrás, Yamato también se le había confesado, pero Mimi no pudo responderle de inmediato, pero a contrario de Taichi, ella nunca le dijo que se sentía confundida, sólo le pidió tiempo.

Pero verlos pelear, en ese momento, le resultaba muy doloroso. No podía seguir en esa situación, Yamato siempre había sido el chico de sus sueños, su príncipe azul, con el que siempre deseó estar, pero nunca lo supo, sólo se puso seria, cuando supo que tenía novia, intentaba llamar su atención de manera indirecta, pero sus respuestas siempre eran negativas.

Por otro lado, Taichi siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola, haciéndola reír, dándole calor en esos días tan fríos de los cuales nunca hablaba, él era como una luz que la hacía sentir muy cálida, mientras que Yamato la hacía sentir frío.

Se dio cuenta de aquélla gran diferencia, y cuando estuvo por detenerlos, el director llegó antes y ambos no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, habían sido castigados, y tenían que quedarse hasta tarde para limpiar, pero antes debían pasar por la enfermería para curar sus heridas.

Los dos se encontraban cada quien por su lado, pero en la misma habitación de la enfermería, sin hablarse ni mucho menos mirarse. Y en ese momento fueron sorprendidos por Mimi.

—Lo lamento —Fue lo primero que dijo—. Por mi culpa se han peleado y herido de esa manera —Dijo para luego llorar.

—Hey, no llores —Dijo Taichi. Por más que quisieran, ninguno de los dos podía levantarse de la cama.

—¡Pero es cierto! —Exclamó Mimi— Yo no debí dejar que el tiempo pasase sin darles una respuesta, todo por estar confundida por lo que sentía por ustedes —Explicó desesperadamente, Yamato se mostró sorprendido, pero pudo imaginárselo con anterioridad que esa podía ser la razón, Mimi sentía también cosas por Taichi— Pero, ahora lo sé —Les dijo mirándolos con determinación.

Habían pasado días después de aquélla discusión.

—¿Crees que esté bien que hagamos esto? —Le preguntó Mimi a su pareja, la persona a quien había escogido.

—Por supuesto, él nos invitó de todas maneras —Le respondió su novio con una sonrisa, haciéndola sentir más confiada.

Una vez llegaron al departamento, tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por Yamato.

—Qué bueno, llegaron justo a tiempo, la comida está lista —Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Taichi y Mimi pasaron, después de todo, terminaron siendo amigos, superaron todas sus diferencias, el rubio los invitó a comer para celebrar su recién noviazgo, un buen detalle de su parte después de todos los problemas por los que se sintió responsable.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : Bueno espero les haya gustado =) amo este trío amoroso, pero siempre tengo mis preferencias por Taichi, quien a mi parecer, por lo menos en esto que escribí fue quien se mereció quedar con Mimi xD nos leemos luego! :D


End file.
